Without you
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are to ignorant to admit they have feelings for each other so their friends and parents take things into their own hands. It really shouldn't take for someone to die to admit you have feelings for them, good thing it's all a prank.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: This is a re-write of my fanfic 'I'm alive' I made it better. This is set in our time, I know Naruto is our time and what not but whatever, it's set modern day. Sasuke and Naruto's deaths are being faked, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, etc.

Sasuke had claimed he didn't care what happened to Naruto, his best friend since childhood. So, Sakura and the rest of their friends came up with a way to prove Sasuke wrong. They knew he loved Naruto, even if he refused to tell anyone.

They came up with a plan, a horribly cruel plan. But, if it would get their two friends together and make them happy it didn't matter. They had both been in denial for way too long, it was time their friends did their job and hooked them up.

The rather large group of teenage kids, excluding Sasuke and Naruto, were currently sitting in the living room of Kakashi and Iruka Hatake, Naruto's foster parents. Naruto and Sasuke were out doing only god knows what so they reaped the chance to discuss their plan with the two adults.

They had already disgussed this with the Uchiha parents and brother, they had okayed it as long as it would get Sasuke out of his grumpy mood and make their son happy. They understood this plan wasn't one to be taken lightly, you don't play with death.

However, they couldn't think of a more fun and twisted way than this. So be it, as long as the Hatake's approved they would do everything in their power to get those two block heads together at last, that's what friends were for right?

If this plan fell through, it would do more than prove how Sasuke actually did care what happened to his young blonde friend, it would also make it a lot easier to be around the two. If that was even possible.

"So kids... Why are all of you here?" Iruka asked quietly.

Having a living room full of kids was great, he didn't mind at all since they were Naruto's friends and he was a school teacher, he was around kids everyday. But, Naruto wasn't home so why were all of his friends here?

Looking around the room Iruka noted all of them were here, not just most of them, all fourteen of them, except Sasuke, who Naruto was out shopping with at the moment. He let out a delighted squeal, his little Naru-chan had made so many friends in the past few years! It made him so proud!

He ignored the questioning looks he received from everyone and stood from the off white leather couch, "Anyone want something to drink? We have juice, tea, milk, I cold even make some coolaid."

He received multiple head shakes and frowned a little, "No thank you Iruka. We came to talk to you about something and since we aren't sure when Naruto will be back we need to do it quickly. We have already talked to Mrs.. And Mr.. Uchiha as well as Itachi and they have all okayed it." Sakura spoke in a gentle voice.

He nodded and reclaimed his seat beside his husband on the love seat, confused. Well then, "Is Naruto in some sort of danger? Oh boy... He didn't sneak into Tsunade's house and butter her floor again did he?" His face twisted in horror, that had been a horrible experience. "Or sticky note every inch of her office with notes saying 'Porn star boobies' or prank call the police about a fake chemical explosion at the school or-"

"Hunnie, they can't answer you if you don't stop talking." Kakashi smiled at his lover sweetly, his little worry wort!

Sakura cleared her throat, she remembered all of those pranks. She had helped with most of them, but this time it was a matter of excluding Naruto from a so to speak, 'prank'. "No Iruka, it's about Naruto and Sasuke. Plus, Naruto hasn't seen Tsunade or Jiraiya since they moved one town over."

Iruka nodded his head, waiting for further explanation.

"Well I'm sure you two are aware that Naruto and Sasuke like each other, correct?" Kakashi nodded. "Okay then, we've come up with a plan to get the two together. I'm warning you though, it's a pretty mean plan." She looked over to Ino so she could further explain, Iruka might flip.

"Well..." The platinum blonde started, looking rather nervous in front of the two adults. "Sasuke made a comment the other day while we were all at the park, he said he didn't care what happened to Naruto." She paused but as soon as she saw the surprised yet hurt expression that crossed Iruka's features she quickly continued. "But we all know he does! So we came up with a plan to prove him wrong and get them together."

"Okay, so what is this plan? The way your talking it seems you're afraid to tell us." Kakashi stated, noticing the way the females looked away or bit their lip.

"W-well, we just know how protective you and Iruka are over Naruto. We aren't sure if you're going to go along with this or not..." A soft voice to his left spoke, Hinata, he noted.

"There's only one way to find out ne? So come on, let's hear it."

"Gaara.." Ino whispered.

The red haired boy in question sighed, "We want to kill them."

"Excuse me?" Iruka nearly screamed, his eyes going wide.

Had they gone mad? Oh god, what if they had started taking drugs? He stood from the couch, looking at the kids seriously. "Get up all of you! Empty your pockets, I want all the drugs and I want to know who you got them from right now." His voice was stern.

Kakashi was going to step in but, how could they say something like that with such straight faces? It had to be drugs.

Shikamaru sighed, sitting up from his place on the floor by the large window. Leave it to Gaara to give them the wrong idea, sure they wanted to kill them but not for real. "What he means is, we want to fake their deaths."

"Fake their deaths? Are you hearing yourselves right now? I won't tolerate drugs in my home and I damn sure will not tolerate Naruto being around any of you if your on drugs! He is to young to know the pain that stuff causes, he's been through enough in his life already! You're his friends, you should steer him away from those dangers, not-"

"Iruka we aren't on drugs, we swear! You can check our pockets if you want, we would never disrespect you like that. If anything, we would come to you and ask for guidance." A large boy spoke from beside Shikamaru, Choji.

"Then please explain why you want to fake our sons death. That is nothing to be playing around with," Iruka shook his head, his eyebrows knitted downward sympathetically. "Do you know how much it would hurt both Sasuke and Naruto if either of them thought the other were dead?"

"Yes sir! That's exactly it!" Ino said loudly, smiling. "You see, when Sasuke said he didn't care what happened to Naruto it got us thinking. He is in denial, he could possibly push the thoughts of being with Naruto away for good if we don't make him open his eyes and realize that without Naruto he wouldn't be who he is today, he can't be without Naruto."

Temari nodded, "Without Sasuke, Naruto would be lonely even though he had all of us. He would realize he should have told Sasuke how he felt when he had a chance instead of waiting so long, hurting both of them because he can't tell him now. Sasuke on the other hand, would become more of a bastard, excuse my language, than he already is and realize he can't be without Naruto."

Both adults looked on with understanding yet not so sure eyes, this was two hearts on the line. "That makes since I guess... Can't you come up with another way to go about this though? Like, lock them in a closet together or... Something..."

"We've tried that already. It didn't work, they are both too good at hiding their feelings." Sakura spoke again.

"Oh dear... I'm not so sure about this kids. What if by doing this, someone get's seriously hurt? What if they do something stupid?"

"We already have that taken care of. Sasuke's older brother, as well as his parents, are going to watch him closely and make sure nothing goes wrong with him. If you guys go along with this, then you are going to have to do the same."

"I see." Kakashi sighed, kids these days... "What do we have to do then?"

"Kakashi! You can't be serious, this is going to hurt them!" Iruka turned to his lover and yelled, his face twisted in disbelieve.

"It's for the best Iruka, they are to stubborn to admit they love each other and nothing else has worked." He turned to look at his lover for a moment, "Everything will be just fine."

With a sigh, the brown haired adult admitted defeat. "Fine."

Sakura let out a squeal of happiness, now all they had to do were go over the details. If everything worked out like they planned Sasuke and Naruto would be together in no time at all. This was perfect!

"Well we're going to need you guys to go out of town." She said clearly, twisting a section of bubblegum pink hair around a slim, pale, finger.

"We can finally visit Tsunade and Jiraiya." Kakashi nodded.

"Now, as soon as you guys are gone we are going to tell Sasuke the bad news. He is going to try and contact Naruto and maybe even you guys. So, you need to take Naruto's phone and not let him have it back until all this is over. Don't let him know what's going on, he isn't to have any contact with Sasuke at all. Make sure you watch him closely so he dosen't get a hold of a phone or something okay?"

"Alright, what about Sasuke? How are you guys gonna go about that?" Kakashi asked, Iruka was ignoring them.

"Well since I'm the best actor here and Gaara is Naruto's closes friend besides Sasuke, we are going to go to the Uchiha estate and tell him the bad news. His parents are in on it as well as Itachi so it will be more believable. We're going to tell him Naruto was in a car accident and didn't make it." She paused. "And you are going to tell Naruto the same. Just tell him Sasuke didn't make it."

With a heavy sigh, Kakashi stood from the couch and crossed his arms. "And how are we going to break it to them that all of this was a set-up?"

"Well," Shikamaru started. "You're going to bring Naruto back into town, just bring him to the Uchiha estate. From there we will just let them run into each other's arms and sob or whatever, then we explain what we did and why. You two, as well as Itachi, Deidara, and Sasuke's parents will then protect us from the death they are going to try and inflict upon us."

Kakashi laughed quietly, they had it all figured out didn't they? "Very well then, the sooner the better I suppose. We will leave tomorrow."

"Sasuke stop that!"

Everyone paused and looked to the front door where the voice was coming from, Naruto was laughing as he opened the door. "That tickles baka!"

Sasuke shrugged and brought the long feather up to Naruto's ear and tickled once more, smiling silently.

Naruto laughed once more, before realizing they had an audience and kicked the raven in the knee. "Hey guys? Why is everyone in the living room?"

"Oh god.. Don't tell me Kiba tried to cook again and burnt down his house like that one time or Gaara tried to kill his mom again or-"

"Naruto! I honestly don't know where you get your assuming babbling from but please, stop talking for a second." Iruka stood from the couch and greeted his son as well as the Uchiha.

"We were just waiting for you to get back. We were going to take you bowling with us but it seems you gotta pack. Sasuke wanna come?" Choji said, standing up.

"Nah, i'll stay and help the dobe."

"Yup, so we'll see you later alligator!" Kiba smacked him hard on the shoulder on his way out of the door, followed by the others.

Everyone looked at the door quite confused before shrugging, oh well. Naruto looked to his parents with a questioning glance. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to visit Tsunade and Jiraiya, we're long overdue for a visit." The silver haired man stated, taking his lovers hand, leading him to the stairs. "Go pack you're bags, we're leaving in the morning. Sasuke would you mind helping him?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Not at all."

"Okay then."

"I don't get why we're just suddenly leaving." Naruto huffed, shoving another shirt into his blue dufflebag which Sasuke took out and folded neatly before placing it back into the bag, as he had done with everything Naruto shoved in so far.

"Who knows." The raven shrugged. "Maybe Tsunade still hasn't forgiven you for buttering her floor and wants to beat you up again."

Naruto laughed loudly, "Wanna come with me? You can protect me from her."

"Nah, I'll pass dobe. I have to catch up on my studies since you don't know how to return notes." Sasuke glared.

"Fine then jackass, be that way."

"Hn."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! I was texting Sasuke! You can't just take my phone from me, Kakashi!" Naruto whined loudly from the back seat of the black expedition like a small child would if an adult had taken their toy away.

"You don't need it Naru-chan. Sasuke will understand you having some family time, I'm sure his family wants to have some too." Iruka smiled brightly to the sixteen year old in the back seat who was pouting like a three year old who didn't get what he wanted.

As cruel as this plan seemed, it really was for the best. If everything went according to planned then Sasuke and Naruto would be happier than ever. He hoped...

"Yeah, yeah..." The blonde grumbled, looking out the window.

It was only around 12:30pm and he missed Sasuke already.

"Okay Sakura remember, cry, scream, break down," Ino whispered. "Do anything you have to, to make it seem real. If you mess this up I will kill you. Understand?"

"Got it!" She stuttered, Ino was scary.

Once Ino nodded Sakura opened the door to the car and stepped out, Gaara following her. The rest of the teenagers sat in the car, waiting to see how this went.

Sasuke sat at the large maple table placed in the dining room with the rest of his family. He wondered what Naruto was doing right now, he hadn't texted him back since around twelve that morning and it was eight pm. Had he said something to upset him?

"Sasuke, eat you're veggies dear." Mikoto smiled at her youngest son, watching him sigh and eat a carrot slowly. "Good boy."

He wasn't really hungry right now, he hadn't been all day. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was because he hadn't talked to Naruto most of the day. As stupid as that sounded, he missed the blonde.

He had admitted to himself long ago that he had indeed fallen for Naruto. He accepted it, it was who he was and he couldn't change that. However, he strayed away from telling anyone else. He didn't want to be judged and he didn't want to lose Naruto's friendship over something stupid like love.

He'd rather be friends with the blonde forever than admit to loving him and lose him. No matter what he had said in the past, he cared for Naruto and his well being. Of course Naruto would just laugh in his face and call him weak if he knew that though.

Suddenly a frantic fist was pounding on their door at a rapid rate, their heads snapped up and looked toward the door confusedly. Mikoto stood gracefully and made her way to the front door with long strides, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor each time.

When she opened the door she knew it was time, the plan was being put into action. She held a shaking Sakura in her thin arms, rubbing her back and telling her everything would be okay. "Sakura dear, what's going on?"

"I-it's Naruto! I need to speak with Sasuke right away." Sakura cried, pulling away from the older woman and quickly making her way to the dining room where the rest of the family was seated, Gaara close behind her. "Gomenasai for interrupting you're dinner, I-I need to speak with you Sasuke."

"Sakura? Gaara?" He slowly stood from the table, walking closer to them. "What's going on?"

From the looks of things Sakura had been crying for quite some time, her makeup was streaking down her face and her emerald eyes were bloodshot. As for Gaara, he remained his cool composure, though if you looked hard enough you could see the fear in his eyes.

"It's Naruto..." He whispered.

Sasuke felt his heart beat speed up at the mention of the blonde. Had something gone wrong? Were he, Iruka and Kakashi alright? Did they make it there safely? Question after question ran through his racing mind, he felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest.

"What about him?" He asked hesitantly.

"T-there's been an accident Sasuke." Sakura cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging desperately to him as she cried into his shoulder.

"Accident? Gaara what is she talking about?" Sasuke asked franticly, wrapping an arm around the hysterical teen clinging to him, trying his best to comfort her.

"Naruto arrived at Tsunade and Jiraiya's with Kakashi and Iruka around one, Iruka said he was going to see an old friend, Utakata, an ex boyfriend or something. He wasn't paying attention, he was trying to text someone and a car came out of no where and rammed into the side of the car." Gaara looked down, "He was crushed, they said he died on impact."

Sasuke's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open as if he had just seen the boogieman under his bed for the first time. He felt like everything had stopped around him, time, his heart, his breathing, the crying, shaking, everything. He felt numb.

"No..." He whispered.

No, Naruto couldn't be dead. His Naruto couldn't be dead. They had just been walking around the mall yesterday, laughing and talking about random things. Were they just messing with him? Some sort of sick joke? Ex-boyfriend? Nothing made since.

"Get out." He heard himself whisper as he violently shoved Sakura away from him. "Get out!"

He watched them retreat out of the door, fear in their eyes. Fear, they didn't know what fear was. Fear was this feeling of dread, this feeling of lostness. He didn't feel fear, he felt dead inside.

He was scared, scared of what he didn't know. Maybe he was scared of living without his best friend, the boy he loved. Maybe he was scared because in that moment all he wanted was for his father to hold him and protect him like he had done as a child.

Before he knew what he was saying he heard himself whisper for his father, calling him to hold him. It's a funny thing, when you're so frightened and lost you want one person and one person only. You want that person to hold you close and tell you everything will be alright, shhh, it will be alright.

He didn't move as he felt strong arms wrap around him shoulders and felt his face press against the firm flesh of his shoulder, crying out. He didn't move when his arms gripped his fathers shirt tightly, afraid that if he let go he would drown in his own tears.

He was afraid, afraid to live without Naruto by his side.

Fugaku held his son close to him tightly, this hadn't happened since Sasuke was a mere child. This feeling of helplessness that he god in that moment almost made him pull away and tell his baby boy this was fake, all of this was fake. But, the thought of Sasuke finally happy stopped him.

So he held tighter, willing away his fears of what was to come. "Shhh, Sasuke it's alright. Just breath son, calm down." He rubbed his large hands in soothing circles.

From the staircase Itachi looked at the scene with sadness in his eyes, "Foolish little brother..." He whispered faintly before walking up the stairs. "It hurts to see you falling to pieces..." Now he had to fulfill his part of the plan.

He made his way to Sasuke's bedroom, ignoring the heart ripping cried of his little brother. Pushing the door open he walked over to the black desk placed in the corner of the room, slipping out a piece of paper from his pocked and resting it on the wooden surface.

As he made his way to his own room he couldn't help but smile faintly, now he just had to watch over him and make sure he didn't do anything stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke sat in his room with a picture in his pale hand, it was nearly twelve now. He wasn't sure where the picture had came from but he didn't really care. It was his now and no one else could have it.

He felt the hot tears trickled down his pale face for the thousandth time that day, he didn't bother to try and stop them. He turned on his side, burying his face in his pillow. He choked on a sob, his best friend was dead because he was trying to text someone.

He couldn't help but feel like it was him Naruto was trying to text, Sasuke was the last one to text him and hadn't gotten a reply so it had to be him. Or this 'Utakata' person.

Naruto was dead because he was trying to text Sasuke while on his way to see and ex-boyfriend. This was all so fucked up! Naruto was suppose to be his, but right now he didn't care if he was this guy's boyfriend, as long as he was still alive he could date his grandpa Jiraiya for all he cared.

How was he going to live without his sidekick? His best friend and the boy he loved more than anything else?

He sniffled and made a grab for his cell phone, deep inside of him he hoped and prayed to god this was all some sick set-up, maybe Naruto would answer the phone and scream surprise in his ear. Deep in his heart he felt like something was off, like something was wrong.

Pressing the call button he waited, he listened to it ring... And ring... And ring...

You have reached Uzumaki Naruto, leave you're name, number, and a message and I will call you back. I'm most likely eating ramen right now, so, as soon as I finish I will call you back.

"Naruto..." He whispered, "I... No. This isn't true, Naruto you better call me back or I'm going to kick you're ass!" Sasuke cried out, "You better call me back... Please..."

His closed the phone and threw it somewhere on his nightstand. Why did he have to leave? Sasuke had planned so many things for them to do when he got back. He was going to take him shopping, go to the park, go the the movies, buy him ramen, maybe even go ice skating. Now all of that was gone...

The love of his life was gone forever.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day.

_Oh I'm still alive, I'm still alive and I can't apologize, no. So silent, no silence, but inside my head so loud and clear. Your screaming, your screaming, cover up with a smile I've learned to fear. Just sunshine and blue skies, is that all we get for living here?_

Naruto's head snapped up at the sound of his phone ringing loudly through the car, Iruka gave him a funny for his choice in music and his face flushed a scarlet color.

"What! I love that song..." He pouted.

_Oh I'm still alive, I'm still alive and I can't apologize, no. So silent, no silence, but inside my head so loud and clear. Your screaming, your screaming, cover up with a smile I've learned to fear. Just sunshine and blue skies, is that all we get for living here?_

Iruka gave a look to Kakashi, they both knew it was Sasuke. He had called three times already.

_Oh I'm still alive, I'm still alive and I can't apologize, no. So silent, no silence, but inside my head so loud and clear. Your screaming, your screaming, cover up with a smile I've learned to fear. Just sunshine and blue skies, is that all we get for living here?_

Kakashi sighed and shook his head at his lover who was looking at him with a 'should I answer it?' type of look before looking back to the road, they had made it to Tsunade's but Naruto got hungry so they were going to Burger king.

Sasuke was hurting by now, they both knew. But, if they gave in now it would ruin everything.

_Oh I'm still alive, I'm still alive and I can't apologize, no. So silent, no silence, but inside my head so loud and clear. Your screaming, your screaming, cover up with a smile I've learned to fear. Just sunshine and blue skies, is that all we get for living here?_

"Okay!" Naruto shouted. "Can I please answer my phone?"

His tan hand reached out to grab the white apple Iphone 4g that was sitting in the center console only to have it smacked away. This was like the tenth time someone had called in the last hour, something must be wrong.

"N-" Kakashi was cut off before he could even say no.

_Oh I'm still alive, I'm still alive and I can't apologize, no. So silent, no silence, but inside my head so loud and clear. Your screaming, your screaming, cover up with a smile I've learned to fear. Just sunshine and blue skies, is that all we get for living here?_

"Turn the volume off Iruka." Kakashi mumbled to his lover who nodded and turned the phone to mute.

"Kakashi! Something is wrong, I can feel it!" Naruto growled, annoyed at his dads. "What if something happened to Sasuke or one of the others?"

"I'm sure everything is fine Naru-chan." Iruka lied.

"No something is-"

"Naruto." Kakashi said firmly, "Everything is fine, relax."

Naruto glared at the older man, he suddenly felt small. Like he had just gotten scolded for backtalking when he was a child... What the hell was going on?

He hadn't gotten to talk to Sasuke since yesterday morning, he wanted to. He missed the bastard, sure he loved his family, but Sasuke should have came with him. He wasn't even sure how long they were going to be there.

"Stop fucking calling me Kiba! I swear I will murder you in your fucking sleep if you don't leave me alone!" Sasuke screamed into the phone as he walked into the kitchen with red, puffy, eyes.

Mikoto looked at her son sadly, "Dear are you alright?"

It hurt her, as his mother, to see him so sad. She hoped for the sake of her son's sanity everything would get back to normal soon.

"My best fucking friend is dead mom! Everything is just god damn peachy!" He screamed, slamming the freezer door.

Itachi stood tall, a firm look taking over his face. Sasuke knew he was in the wrong, Itachi didn't need to do anything but give him a look and he apologized to their mother for his attitude.

"I'm going to my room, please don't let anyone bother me." He sighed, tears threatening to fall from his onyx eyes.

"Mother." Itachi gave her a knowing look.

"I know dear." She nodded and patted his back, her dark eyes following her youngest sons retreating form up the stairs. "I know."

"Good. Everything is going as planned." Sakura mumbled to herself. "I'll call Kakashi now and let him know we're good to go."

The silver haired man was unpacking his bags in the guest room, waiting for Iruka to get out of the shower. His mind was having thoughts of it's own at the moment, his poor son. Naruto didn't know the world of pain he was about to be thrown into.

He felt horrible for doing something this cruel to his only son, Naruto's life hadn't exactly been easy in the past. He's been abused until he was eight by a man named Orochimaru, Naruto's first foster father.

When he and Iruka had gotten him Naruto had to be put through several months of therapy, a year and four months to be exact. By the time he was happy Sasuke had come along, he's the reason Naruto had recovered so fast.

Sasuke had been with him through it all. They had grown up together from the age of eight and losing him now was going to break his heart.

His thoughts were cut short when his phone rang, most likely Sakura.

"Hello?"

"We're good to go."

"Okay." He sighed, closing the phone.

He waited a few more minutes for Iruka to get out of the shower, he had told him everything was going good and it was time for their part of the plan to be put into action. Slightly afraid of what was going to happen Iruka nodded.

They made their way to the guest room right next to theirs, it was a rather large room with white wallpaper and a queen size bed decorated with lavender colored sheets. Naruto was sitting on the side of it with a worried look on his face.

"Naruto?" Iruka spoke softly.

"Yes?" The blonde turned to look at them, something in his eyes shining with thought.

"Take a seat son, we need to talk to you about something."

Warning lights went off in Naruto's head, he knew something was wrong. He had known for the past two days, since they had left to come here. He hadn't been able to get Sasuke off of his mind, his love for the boy was to strong to let him stop thinking about him.

He turned around fully on the bed, his assure eyes not once leaving the adults in the room.

"What's going on?"

"Naruto..." Iruka started but Kakashi touched his shoulder, letting him know he didn't have to do this, that he himself would.

"There has been an accident Naruto." Kakashi stated.

"What? What kind of accident?" His heart hammered in his chest, feeling like he knew the answer yet he couldn't wrap his brain around it.

"It's Sasuke, Naruto..." Kakashi spoke quietly to his son. "He didn't... He was hit by a truck, he wasn't paying attention to the road and it rammed into the side of the car."

Naruto stood from the bed with wide eyes, he felt fear creep up his spine, wrapping it's hands around his throat and squeezing until it felt like he couldn't breath anymore, his heart had stopped in his chest and hurt coursed through his veins.

"Is he okay? I need to go home and be with him!" He screamed, making an attempt to leave the room until his wrist was caught by a firm grip.

He didn't need to turn around, Kakashi didn't either. Both men looked straight ahead, tears welling up in Naruto's eyes. No. He knew exactly what he was going to say next and he couldn't accept that, he wouldn't.

"Please don't..." Naruto begged quietly, his face so twisted with fear and hurt, his wide blue eyes leaking tears even though he wasn't blinking. "Kakashi please..."

"He's gone Naruto."

Naruto didn't even have time to process what he had just heard, he couldn't breath. His eyes were blurred with tears and he silently sank to the caramel colored carpet. His body started to shake violently and his mouth hung agape.

"No..."

Iruka had to leave, he couldn't stand seeing his son like this. On the floor staring blankly at the wall in front of him, his eyes wide with shock. He couldn't take it, this was to much pain for something so fake. He knew Kakashi understood.

"Naruto you need to listen to me okay?" Kakashi whispered, kneeling down beside the other. "Everything is going to be okay, do you hear me?"

When Naruto turned to look at him with wide, tear filled eyes he knew, he knew this was wrong. This was so wrong, what kind of father was he? A sick laughed erupted from the young boys throat, a fake smile forming on his lips.

"You're crazy." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto, he's dead." Kakashi looked at him sympathetically.

Naruto choked on a sob and tried to snatch his arm away from his father but couldn't, it only resulted into Kakashi wrapping both arms around him and holding him into his chest where he cried.

"No!" He fought to get free but it was no use, he was too weak. "No, no, no, no! H-he's fine!" Naruto choked out.

Kakashi held Naruto close until he stopped fighting and just cried. He cried and cried and cried for hours, Kakashi wasn't sure how long. Iruka had came in a given him a talk as well as Tsunade and Jiraiya, who Kakashi told about this plan.

No one could make his tears stop, no matter what they tried. It was when Naruto finally fell asleep around two am did Kakashi move him to the bed and cover him up. He crawled in beside him and held his son, Iruka on the other side of the shaking boy.

To see someone, his son, in so much pain was like having a knife shoved into his heart and twisted around. Maybe they had made the wrong decision by doing all of this. Naruto had whispered something before he fell asleep, something only he heard.

''This is all your fault... Why didn't you just let me answer my phone..."


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later,

The room was dark and cold, there were no lights on and the AC was turned all the way up. He wanted his body to be as cold as his heart felt

The room was pitch black and the only sound was the soft sniffle here and there. He had done nothing for the past three days except cry. So many memories flooded his mind and he couldn't escape them this time, he just couldn't.

So for the past three days he had sat in his dark room letting these memories flood over him like a tidal wave and pull him under, he was drowning in the bittersweet memories. He hadn't eaten, he hadn't talked to anyone, he hadn't done anything except get up to use his built in bathroom to shower and come straight back to his bed, not even bothering to turn the lights on.

He was afraid to see himself, afraid he would see something Naruto wouldn't like.

_"Ne, Sasuke?" A twelve year old Naruto called from beside his best friend._

_"Hn?" The raven haired child looked over to the blonde, he seemed distraught. "What's the matter Naru?" He sat up, looking at his friend with worried onyx eyes._

_Naruto sat up as well, his blonde bangs falling over his eyes, covering those vibrant blue orbs. "I-if I die..." He hesitated. "What will you do?"_

_Onyx eyes widened for a split second before he looked up seriously at his best friend. "Die with you." _

_Naruto's head snapped up at the answer, "But Sasuke... You can't die if I die, you will have to live and fall in love and have little Uchiha babies to make you're father proud!"_

_Naruto knew how much Sasuke looked up to his father, how much he longed to catch up to Itachi and be recognized. He just didn't recognize that his father already recognized him, yet he was willing to throw it all away for Naruto?_

_"No," Sasuke took Naruto's hand into his own and looked directly into his blue eyes. "If you die, I die with you. Will you die with me?" _

_Naruto instantly nodded, "Yes!"_

Something inside of him snapped and he quickly sat up, how could he forget the promise he had made to Naruto all those years ago? He had made a promise to his best friend, the one he loved, and he would be damned if he back out of a promise to Naruto.

He turned to ruffle through the drawer of his bedside table for a few moments until he found what he was looking for. A bright orange bottle with his name on it, Xanax.

He took the rest of the pills from the bottle and counted them, twenty three. Tears fell from his eyes with every one he swallowed, he would be with Naruto again. A sharp knock sounded from his door and he quickly cursed as he dropped a few pills.

He grabbed the bottle and threw them back into his drawer, reaching for the ones he had dropped, he couldn't see. When the light was suddenly flicked on he panicked, talk about bad timing.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Itachi's voice hissed as he picked up the pills from the floor. "Sasuke! How many did you take!"

"It doesn't matter!" Sasuke screamed, throwing the empty bottle at his brother. Why did people always have to get in the fucking way?

"Sasuke, I swear to god I will go get father." Itachi threatened, turning and walking to the door.

When Sasuke shrugged his shoulders like a child Itachi glared, "Father!" He yelled loudly.

"Four! God damn it I took four before you busted up in my room before I could take anymore!" Sasuke screamed, glaring at his brother. "Get out."

"No. You've proven that you can't be trusted alone with yourself." Itachi growled.

"Boys? Did you call me?" Fugaku peeked his head into the younger of the two's room.

"Sasuke was just saying how he was hungry, I was going to ask what was for dinner." Itachi covered.

"Ah, I believe you're mother is cooking pasta tonight. Would you like to come down and eat with us when it's ready son?" He looked to Sasuke, he missed his old self.

"No, I'm getting tired..." Sasuke looked up to Itachi, worried.

"Have mom bring both our plates up here please father, I'll be eating with him."

"Okay." Fugaku nodded.

This was getting way out of hand, things weren't suppose to be this bad. He would have to call Sakura and get her to speed things up.

Naruto sat crossed legged on the bed with his head bowed. He wanted to go home, he wanted to be in his own bed, crying on his own pillows. He couldn't believe that the one boy he had ever loved was gone.

He hadn't even gotten the chance to tell Sasuke how he felt yet for crying out loud! He wasn't sure Sasuke would be to comfortable with the idea but even if he wasn't Naruto knew they would still be friends.

He just needed to get it off his chest, it was bugging him. He wanted Sasuke to be the one, his only one. He was in love with him and to know that they would never even have a chance to make it more than thoughts crushed him.

He just wanted to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

_One week since they 'died' _

Sasuke woke up with a start, he had dreamt of Naruto again... He climbed out of bed and made his way into the kitchen quietly, Itachi was sleeping next to him. The house was dark and it had a empty feeling to it now, he looked over at the clock on the wall and took note that it was 7:35am.

He sighed and pulled out his phone, dialing a number.

_"Hello?" _

"Ino..." He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"_Sasuke? Are you alright?"_

"No, I miss him..." Tears gathered in his eyes once more, he hadn't been able to go a day without crying.

_"Oh, Sasuke..." _Ino cooed _"I thought you said you 'didn't care what happened to that dobe'?"_ She repeated his exact words from the other day.

"I lied." Sasuke cried, "I lied, okay? I care, I care so bad it hurts and now it's to late, he's gone... I-I loved him Ino..."

_"Sasuke, listen to me alright?" _She heard a sniffle and took that as her answer, he was listening. _"I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon, alright?" _

"A-alright." He hung up the phone and sniffled once more. "I know you're there Itachi."

"It will be alright Sasuke, I give you my word." Said raven walked from the shadows and followed his little brother to the table, taking a seat next to him.

"There is something you need to understand Sasuke. Life is to short to be worried about the small things, you need to worry about the big things. If you love someone Sasuke, don't wait until it's too late to tell them." Itachi spoke calmly. "Don't wait until someone is dead to tell them you love them, because by then little brother, it does not matter."

"Naruto wake up." Iruka shook the blonde awake, smiling softly at him. "Come on, we are going back in a few hours so pack your things."

Naruto groaned and rolled over on his side, he didn't feel like moving. He just wanted to close his eyes and forget the world even existed anymore, he wanted to pretend that Sasuke was alive, he was fine.

Too bad life didn't work like that and everytime he closed his eyes he wound up crying all over again. Maybe today would be better, who was he kidding. Any day without Sasuke wasn't going to be a good one.

He had remembered the promise they made back when they were kids, he couldn't do something like that here though. He would think it over when he got home,Write a carefully written note and then end his life.

But right now, he had to pack.

"You miss him, don't you?" Iruka spoke quietly.

Naruto looked up at his mother figure with sad eyes, "More than anything."

"It will be okay Naruto, everything will work out." He smiled.

"I loved him Iruka..."

"Pack up Naru-chan, we have a surprise for you." He stood and left the boy alone with one last pat on the head.

Kakashi called and made sure Sakura knew they were on their way back home. Having said that she let him know to meet them at the Uchiha estate. Finally, things could go back to normal.

"Sasuke get up and get dressed." Itachi threw some clothes at his little brother.

"What? I'm not going anywhere." The younger raves said sternly. "Itachi."

"Yes you are, so I suggest you get dressed yourself before I strip you naked and dress you myself. But, your just coming downstairs."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and began to dress himself, why did he need to get dressed just to come down stairs? He had been in pajamas all week and intended to stay that way for the rest of his life.

Sasuke sat on a black leather couch in the living room, sulking. For some reason he guess Itachi thought it would be a good Idea to invite all his friends over. All of them. He cursed his brother.

Everyone was so cheerful and happy it nearly made him sick. Their friend was dead, so why were they all so fucking happy?

Naruto looked confused as they pulled up to Sasuke's house, why were they here? He didn't want to be here, there were to many painful memories here.

"Dads, I don't want to be here..." He said quietly.

Kakashi ignored him and parked the car and got out, making the teenager follow him into the home.

Sasuke looked confused when the doorbell rang, who the fuck else wanted to come. When he saw Kakashi and Iruka his heart clenched painfully, why were they here?


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto slowly walked into the house, he really didn't want to be here. As he walked further into the house he took note that they were in the living room, lots of them... All his friends were there as well.

That's when he saw him, Sasuke was sitting on the small loveseat with his back to him. He had to look twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things, what the fuck was going on?

"S-sasuke...?" He whispered quietly, his eyes filling with tears instantly.

Sasuke's head snapped around so quickly he almost thought he broke it, his dark eyes were wide like they had seen a ghost. His brain and heart couldn't work together anymore, he couldn't believe Sasuke was sitting right in front of him, alive.

So very alive.

"Naruto?"

"What's going on!" Two voices demanded at the same time, angry.

"Go to him Sasuke." Itachi whispered to his brother quietly.

Sasuke hesitantly stood, walking quickly to his friend. Naruto was suppose to be dead, so why was he here, alive? It didn't matter, nothing mattered as they wrapped their arms around each other and locked themselves into a tight embrace, crying.

Sasuke was the first to pull away, he looked into those beautiful eyes and smiled. Running his thumb across his eyes and under them to rid the tears, he leaned in close. He didn't care if Naruto wanted it or not, he had taken Itachi's words to heart.

When Naruto didn't pull away time seemed to stop. The kiss was slow and drawn out, something they had both wanted for so fucking long. As they pulled apart, looked at one another with so much relief it wasn't normal they whispered, "I thought you were dead..."

"No, they told me you were dead!" Naruto growled.

"And they told me you were..." They both turned to glare at the guilty party. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Well you see," Gaara started "You guys wouldn't admit that you were in love."

"So," Ino continued. "When locking you in closets together didn't work we resorted to this."

"If you guys weren't so stupid we wouldn't have had to resorted to this. If you would have just admitted that you cared for one another." Sakura laughed.

"So you told us the other was dead? What the fuck is wrong with you guys!" Sasuke screamed, some friends they were.

"There was no other way Sasuke, you wouldn't admit it. Neither would you Naruto. And as you see, it would have taken someone to get seriously hurt or die to get you guys together." Kiba snorted.

"I don't even care right now Sasuke." Naruto turned toward the other and smiled, kissing him quickly on the lips. "I'm just so glad that you're okay."

"Naruto, I love you." Sasuke hugged the smaller boy tightly "I love you so much."

Naruto smiled, tears falling from his eyes for the millionth time in the past few weeks only this time it was for a new reason. He had- No, they had finally gotten what they had been wanting. He was so grateful that Sasuke was alive and well, there with him, in love with him...

"I love you too baka!"

"Well since you guys are together now, we must be forgiven?" Iruka smiled.

"No!"

"No!"

They laughed as they yelled at the same time once again, things were going to get so much better from now on.


End file.
